


Whipped Cream

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic John, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to get John's blessing for Dean's hand in marriage, Cas goes to Dean's old home only to be turned down quite harshly. Refusing to take no for an answer, Cas finds another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream

Cas took a deep breath as he walked up the uneven steps up to the Winchester family's door. "You can do this. You are twenty-nine years old. You will be thirty soon. Grow a pair, Castiel..."

He anxiously knocked on the door, knowing John was home and Mary was still at work. Inside, he was freaking out, but he put on a façade of confidence and sureness.

"Can I help you?" Asked a tired, stubbly man. Cas immediately recognized him as John.

"Yes. I would like your blessing." Cas blurted out.

"First of all, who the hell are you? And second of all, my  _what_?" John scoffed.

"My name is Castiel Novak. I'm your son's boyfriend and I want your blessing to marry him. Dean. Not Sam." Cas stated.

"That's cute." John laughed sarcastically. "Dean doesn't got a boyfriend. He's straight."

"No he's not." Cas argued. "And if he is, then obviously he is far from straight for me."

"I don't know what kind of sick joke you're trying to pull son, but why don't you get lost?" John sneered.

"No. I want to marry your son." Cas growled.

"And my son's not a fag. And if he were, he sure as hell wouldn't be with..." John looked Cas over in disgust. "...some grubby tax account."

"I'm not a tax accountant, sir. I own a five star restaurant." Cas said. "And I'm not grubby."

"Sure. Sure you do." John snickered. "The day someone like you owns a restaurant is the day my son's gay."

"Well I do own a restaurant. And your son is not gay by the way." Cas replied.

"So you're lying. Fun joke. Never do it again." John smiled distastefully.

"He's bisexual. He's interested in both men and women." Cas explained.

"You do realize that try all you want, but I'm not going to believe you. My son would never sleep with another man let alone love one let alone marry one." John scowled. "'Specially not one like you."

"You know nothing about me or your son, Mr. Winchester. I love your son and he loves me and that's the honest to God truth." Cas frowned.

"This isn't fucking funny,  _Castiel_." John snapped.

"It's not meant to. This is a serious matter. I want to marry your son and you're sitting here with your head up your ass." Cas scoffed.

"I'm not the crazy one who thinks that Dean's  _bisexual_  and in love with him." John retaliated.

"Who is? I know for a fact that Dean's bisexual and in love with me." Cas stated.

"You're a feisty thing aren't you?" John laughed.

"Not normally. Normally I am very passive and reserved. Right now, I'm just determined to get what I want." Cas replied.

"You know what, Castiel? Dean's not bisexual or gay or whatever the hell else is out there. And if he was, I still would not let him marry  _you_." John grinned.

"You're going to hell, Mr. Winchester. And according to some religions, I will see you there. Make me suffer now and I'll make you suffer then." Cas growled.

"You're seriously threatening me with Hell? I already know I'm going there." John smirked. "So how about you leave now?"

"Not without your blessing." Cas argued.

"Well prepare to pay rent till the day you die." John sang.

"I hope you fucking burn." Cas snarled.

"You too, honey." John smirked.

"Fuck you." Cas laughed before spitting in John's face and slamming the door.

* * *

Dean unlocked the front door to their small, single story home and immediately froze when he saw Cas's gun disassembled on the living room table and a part of it in his hand being cleaned.

"Who'd you kill?" Dean asked. "And yes, I will help hide the body. Or bodies."

"Hm?" Cas looked up from his hands and towards the door.

"Cos obviously someone pissed in your Cheerio's today." Dean snorted, taking off his coat.

"Your father." Cas muttered.

"You shot my dad." Dean stated in slight disbelief.

"What? No!" Cas exclaimed. "He just...pissed in my Cheerio's."

Dean laughed as he sat down next to Cas on the couch. "Don't worry. He does it to everyone."

"This was personal." Cas glowered.

"How so?" Dean asked, lightly kissing the side of Cas's neck.

"I went to your old house today an-" Cas began.

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Dean stopped him. "You actually  _talked_  to my dad?"

"Yes." Cas answered.

"You have my condolences." Dean smiled softly. "So what'd he do?"

"Well at first he refused to believe that you were bisexual – saying that you'd never sleep with a man let alone love one." Cas frowned.

"You told my homophobic dad that I'm bisexual?" Dean scoffed. "Wow thanks for that."

It sounded better in theory to be honest..." Cas sighed.

"Well you better have a very good reason as to why you did so, because I'm going to have to move across the country and change my name." Dean stated.

"I have a really good reason. At least I think it's good." Cas said.

"What is it then?" Dean asked.

"I'm not through telling you why my Cheerio's are now pissed on." Cas replied.

"Fine. Why are they?" Dean ran his hand through his hair.

"Because then he called me a grubby tax accountant and said that even if you were gay that you'd never go for me." Cas looked down into his lap.

"Well I think given that we own a house together that you are exactly my type." Dean smiled.

"I know, but it just gets at me." Cas whimpered. "And then he called me crazy for thinking that you love me."

"Oh God." Dean groaned. "Don't let him get to you. You know I love you more than anything in the world second to my car."

"You'd choose me over her anyday." Cas stated.

"Don't bet on it." Dean smiled. "So are you done telling me about your soggy Cheerio's?" Dean asked.

"Yes for the most part. There's not really more that happened besides me spitting on him and telling him to burn in hell." Cas answered.

Dean laughed and leaned in kissed him. "I love you. You're adorable you know that?"

"Aware." Cas hummed.

"So what was your so important reason for fucking me over, hm?" Dean asked.

"Sorry." Cas hissed.

"Just tell me." Dean whispered, dragging his lips over Cas's ear. "Or I'll bite your pretty little ear off."

Cas laughed, pulling away from Dean and leaning back. "I asked John for his blessing and he refused to give it to me."

"Blessing? He's no priest." Dean stated.

"That's not the blessing I meant, dumbass." Cas snorted.

"Okay. Then what  _did_  you mean?" Dean asked, beginning to push Cas down onto the couch.

"He wouldn't let me marry you." Cas said quickly.

"W-w-what?" Dean choked, sitting up swiftly.

"I asked him if I could marry you and he said no." Cas stated, propping up with his elbows behind him.

"Marry? Me?" Dean scoffed. "Why the hell would you want to marry me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Cas asked.

"Because I'm me. I'm fucked up and messed up in the head and-"

"And I don't care. I still love you anyways don't I? Besides, I'm even worse." Cas said.

"I still don't see why anyone would want to marry me. Let alone you." Dean sighed.

"Because I love you and that's all that matters." Cas replied. "And this was definitely not the reaction I was expecting."

"Well sure it wasn't. But this all raises another question. Why the hell would you ask my dad to marry me?" He frowned.

"Because it's only customary. You ask the father for their child's hand." Cas answered.

"Screw customary. You know what my dad's like. You know he'd never say yes." Dean argued.

"But what better way to prove we're a normal couple than to be traditional?" Cas replied.

"Why the fuck do we have to prove anything to anyone?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry." Cas muttered.

"No, Cas." Dean sighed once more, looking off to the side. "Don't be sorry. Just...you shouldn't have asked my Dad."

"Well he was right anyways." Cas grumbled.

"About what?" Dean responded, whipping back to look at Cas.

"He said you wouldn't want to marry me." Cas answered.

"That's not true." Dean scoffed.

"Seems to be." Cas stated.

"No it doesn't. Just because I don't understand doesn't mean that if you ask I won't say yes. Because if you ever get over this whole 'needing a blessing from my dad' thing, and you ask, I will say yes harder than anyone has yes'd before." Dean said.

"Really?" Cas asked quietly.

"Really." Dean smiled.

"Well as soon as I get your dad to say yes..." Cas trailed off before looking at the table. "Do you think it would count if I threatened him to say yes?"

"You are not pointing a loaded gun at my dad without going through with it." Dean said.

"Awwww." Cas pouted, grabbing Dean and gently pulling him back down.

"Just forget about him." Dean chuckled.

* * *

"Oh c'mon..." Dean groaned as he and Cas were woken by a loud banging on their door. "It's a Sunday. Why are people knocking this early?"

Cas rolled over, but forgot they'd switched sides and fell off the edge of the bed with a loud curse of 'fuck'.

Dean laughed and leaned over the edge of the bed. "You okay there?"

"Next time, let's not forget that I sleep on the right side. Not the left." Cas grumbled, rubbing the back of his head and wincing as he sat up. "Isn't someone at the door?"

"Oh shit. You're right." Dean smiled, standing up and pulling the comforter off the bed and wrapping it around his shoulders.

Cas did the same with the bright pink sheet and followed Dean out to the front room where he was already opening the door.

"Dad?" Dean scoffed. "How the hell did you..."

"Well I'll be damned." John laughed. "Turns out the little bastard was telling the truth. You're a faggot after all."

"Nice to see you too, Dad." Dean sighed, tightening the sheet over his body.

"Nice place you got." John sneered. "Tiny, shitty little house in the ghettos. We were piss poor with two kids and we had a better place than this."

"It's home." Dean stated, holding his arm in the doorway, not permitting John to enter.

"Piece of shit home." John snorted. "And look how gay you really are. Even got gay pink bedsheets. Just like a girl. That what you are, Dean? You a little girl who likes to suck cock?"

"That was the one time I let Cas do the laundry. He thought you could mix colors with whites and we can't afford to get new ones." Dean said, chuckling to himself at the memory of coming home to see Cas a nervous wreck over everything being pink and red.

"And fuck you I like pink." Cas glared at John.

"Now, now Castiel." Dean cooed. "You know it's not lady-like to swear."

Cas snorted as Dean turned around and smiled at him. But then Dean's eyes widened and he nodded at Cas's torso. Cas followed his eyes and saw a small stain on the blanket. He made a small choking sound as he frantically tried to adjust the blanket.

"Is there something you need?" Dean asked, turning back to his father.

"Well I planned to come here and teach Castiel a lesson, but it turns out that he was right and you're a fucking pansy." John snorted bitterly.

"Say one more bad thing about Dean and I will shoot you in the face." Cas smiled, still messing with the sheet.

"Don't doubt him when he makes a threat. He's deadly serious. Punintended." Dean said.

Cas snickered at the remark but then dropped the sheet he was holding with another loud 'fuck' and scrambled to pick it up.

Dean glanced over his shoulder stifling laughter as he watched Cas hold the crinkled up sheet across his waist awkwardly.

"Well it's obvious you're happy living this revolting lifestyle with this...imbecile." John scoffed moment before Dean's arm shot up and struck him.

"Don't you  _dare_  call my boyfriend an idiot or so help me God,  _I_  will be the one to shoot you in the face." Dean growled, his stare going cold.

"Well what happened to that 5 Star Restaurant then, hm?" John asked.

"We're saving all our extra money. Where we live is fine now. We can deal with pink sheets. Until we have reason to move, we're saving. And reason to move would be a family." Dean explained.

John burst out laughing. "You can't tell me you're serious about this guy? You want to raise a family with him? He can't take proper care of a bedsheet let along a kid."

"That's it." Dean hissed. "Cas, get the gun."

"Yes, honey." Cas sang.

"Fine. I'm leaving." John huffed. "But I better not hear from you ever again."

"Don't plan on it." Dean smiled, slamming the door.

"Well. Are you always that sexy when you're mad?" Cas smirked. "Or is it just when it's not at me?"

"You know I could never be mad at you." Dean laughed, taking the edges of the sheet around Cas's waist and pulling him in closer.

"I have a long history of trauma that says otherwise." Cas stated.

"Bull. Shit." Dean growled, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend.

"Oh my God!" Cas yelled, pulling out of Dean's arms.

"What!" Dean exclaimed.

Cas ran to a drawer and pulled out a disposal camera and ran to the window. "Your dad is keying my car. We can sue him!"

"You seem a little over enthusiastic about that." Dean mused as Cas took a few pictures.

"Sorry it's just I want to watch him fucking suffer." Cas grumbled.

"I'd prefer to just watch you honestly." Dean stated.

"What?" Cas asked, before Dean leaned over and picked the pink sheet off the floor. And then he looked down. "Oh.  _Oh_."

Cas made a quiet humming sound as he stepped on Dean's comforter and watched it fall to the ground. "Let's go back to bed."

* * *

Cas returned to the Winchester's home – this time when John was gone and Mary was home. He knocked on the door and checked his appearance in the nearby window.

"Hello?" Mary answered, opening the door.

"Hi I'm Castiel Novak." Cas stated.

"Is this really important right now? I'm slightly busy at the moment." She said, glancing down at her shoulder where a phone was resting, along with another on the other shoulder. "No not you. Someone's at the door. Sorry."

"Yeah. It kindof is. I know Dean." Cas said.

"Oh. Is he alright? I don't hear from him much these days..." She muttered.

"Yeah he's uh- he's fine." Cas smiled. "But I was hoping I could get your blessing to marry him. Your husband said no so that's why I'm asking you."

"Oh. Well, like I said I'm very busy so I'm gonna keep this short. Dean is an adult and he can make his own life choices. I'm not going to prevent him from doing what he wants to do. So if you two want to get married, then you have all my good wishes as long as I'm invited." She stated.

"Really?" Cas grinned.

Mary nodded silently as she listened to someone on the phone.

"Thank you!" Cas squealed hugging her tightly.

She grunted out a "You're welcome Caspiel."

"It's Castiel. With a T." Cas said.

" _Castiel_." She amended. "And you've seen your car, right?"

"Yes, but you haven't." Cas stated. "Here you and thank you so much, Mrs. Winchester."

Cas handed her a recently developed photo of John keying his car into the words 'Im a fag' and a crudely drawn portrayal of anal sex.

"Oh shit." She groaned as Cas skipped off to his car, beaming widely.

* * *

Dean got out of bed when he heard the front door open. "Cas?"

"Hello." Cas laughed.

"You're home late. I was starting to get worried." Dean said.

"You could've called." Cas stated.

"You could've taken your phone with you, too." Dean snorted, fumbling for the light switch then cringing at the brightness when he found it. "Ooh is that pie?"

"It is." Cas smiled. "Do you know how hard it is to find a pie place open this late?"

"I imagine very." Dean chuckled.

Cas set the pie down on the kitchen table before running over and hugging Dean.

"Oh. Someone got some new Cheerios." Dean mused.

"Indeed." Cas grinned.

"What kinda pie is that?" Dean asked, craning to see it. All he saw was some tiny lines of whipped cream.

"Your favorite. Apple." Cas answered, unwrapping himself from Dean.

"So what's the occasion?" Dean mused. "I didn't forget our anniversary."

Cas frowned and glared at him.

"Oh fuck." Dean hissed.

"I'm just kidding." Cas laughed. "But shame on you, since our anniversary is in February."

"Oh thank God." Dean sighed. "So seriously. What's up with the pie?"

"Who says there has to be anything up?" Cas asked.

"Well I think that's whipped cream writing..." Dean hummed. "So what does it say?"

Cas stepped out of the way and pushed the pie further up the table.

"Oh." Dean whimpered as he saw the writing on the pie spelling out 'Well You Marry Me?'.

"Dean?" Cas whispered.

Dean quickly walked away towards another part of the kitchen.

"Dean!" Cas called pleadingly.

Dean stopped at the fridge and searched through it for something. He returned to the table with a can of whipped cream and pushed Cas's pie to the corner.

"Dean?" Cas repeated.

Dean silently began spraying large creamy letters on the table top until the word 'fuck' was spelled out. He stood back and looked at the work for a moment.

"Is that an answer?" Cas asked nervously.

Dean smiled to himself before writing an equal sized 'yes' underneath it.

"Oh." Cas smiled.

Dean looked over at Cas before spraying a dot of whipped cream on his nose and then smiled back at him.

Cas let out a small laugh before grabbing Dean and hugging him before joining their lips.

"Nice spelling by the way." Dean mumbled.

"I'm tired don't judge." Cas laughed.

"What made you change your mind about the whole blessing thing?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I didn't change my mind. I just asked your mom. There's a condition though." Cas replied.

"What's that?" Dean responded.

"We have to invite her." Cas stated.

"Gotta love mom." Dean hummed before growling "Now lets have some pie."


End file.
